Imaging apparatus such as digital still cameras incorporate an AF (autofocus) function. Two AF methods, that is, a phase difference AF method and a contrast AF method, are mainly employed as the AF method of imaging apparatus. Recent imaging apparatus each employ these two methods and use one of the two methods selectively according to a shooting situation.
For example, in the conventional technique disclosed in the following Patent document 1, switching is made between the phase difference AF method and the contrast AF method according to the kind of the shooting lens.
In the conventional technique disclosed in Patent document 2, switching is made between the phase difference AF method and the contrast AF method according to the frequency components of a subject image.
In the conventional technique disclosed in Patent document 3, switching is made between the phase difference AF method and the contrast AF method according to the exposure value.
In the conventional technique disclosed in Patent document 4, switching is made between the phase difference AF method and the contrast AF method according to the subject brightness.
The technique disclosed in Patent document 5 is not of such a type that switching is made between the two methods, Patent document 5 has a statement that if there occurs leakage of light to a phase difference detection pixel from adjacent pixels in the phase difference AF, the leak amounts are corrected for.